Ten Things You Never Knew
by americangirlans
Summary: I've read quite a few of these and wanted to do my own. I started with Lily Luna. I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I own nothing, it belongs to JK Rowling.


**I hope you like this! I plan on updating roughly every two weeks. I'm starting with the next generation and then see how many people like this before I continue with other characters.**

**Lily Luna Potter ii. **

**Teddy bears. **

Lily Luna was born on September 25th, 2005, two months early**.** She weighed about 3lbs and was 14in long. She had to stay at St. Mungos for about three weeks. Every day for the three weeks she was at the hospital Lily was given a teddy bear from different people in her family. The first teddy was from her gramps, it was a bright red bear with yellow ducks in its shirt. The one from her Nan was a chocolate brown bear with one of Nans homemade sweaters on it. Teddy's teddy was an electric blue bear; Mom's was a quidditch bear with a Holyhead Harpies jersey on. Her favorite bear of the many she was given was the one from her godmothers family. It was a giant, cream colored bear with pale blue eyes. Luna told her years later that the peacock charm the teddy wore was to ward off nightmares; Lily never once had a nightmare when the teddy was in her room.

**The Faceless Pranksters**

Lily's best friends, and cousins, Lucy and Hugo, started Hogwarts in 2019. They were the last Weasleys for a while. The three all went to Gryffindor, like most the family. While at Hogwarts the three did many pranks. Everybody thought it was the notorious, Gryffindory Pranksters. But when the last Gryffindorys left Hogwarts there was no one to blame. The Faceless Pranksters, as they were called, were never discovered in tell their sixth year. Lily, Lucy, and Hugo were working on turning the whole great hall pink. They had completed all the 5 tables, the floor, and 2 of the walls. Headmistress Mcgonagall had found them, only by luck, and called all the professors. The Hogwarts staff was astonished, to say the least, that the Faceless Pranksters were these three! Lily, the most well behaved Potter. Lucy, the quietest Weasley. Hugo, who never got in trouble. The professors were so astonished they forgot to take points and such, in tell the next morning. Their punishment was letters written to their parents, detention every Saturday for a month, and 20 points each off of Gryffindor. The best thing was the professors and their parents kept their secret.

**Tea Parties and a Locket**

When Lily was little she never had tea parties with anyone else besides Kreacher. Lily and Kreacher would make the tea and cookies together and head off to either the library or her room. Everyone in the family knew not to interrupt them or else the family would have to eat Ginny's food for a week, minus Lily of course. When Kreacher was dying, Lily was 10. It was March 27, 2018 when Kreacher died. Ginny, Harry, and Lily were there when Kreacher last words were spoken. His last words were

"Thank you, Master Harry and Mistress Ginny, you are Kreacher family. Kreacher loves you three. Kreacher would like to give Miss Lily Master Regulus' locket; it belongs to go to someone strong and wonderful like you. "

Then Kreacher lied down, closed his eyes, and died. Lily was devastated, but she took the locket anyway and she never took it off. Years later Lily opened the locket, inside was a picture of herself, one when she was a baby and one of both her and Kreacher when she was seven. And, on March 27, 2103, when Lily died she gave the locket to her great grandchild, Luna Marie, a little girl with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.

**Wide, Fearful Eyes and Nasty Rumors**

When Lily was in her 6th year there were rumors flying around that the Twi-Wizard tournament might happen the next year. She was excited, she wanted to enter. That Christmas when she mentioned it at the Weasley Christmas dinner everyone quieted at once. Lily guessed it was the quietest a Weasleys dinner had ever been. Everyone was looking at was at her, except her Dad and Aunt Fleur. The two were staring at each other with wide, fearful eyes, then, all of the sudden they stood up and went to fire call the minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt. (It turns out it was just a nasty rumor but she will never forget the fearful look between the two Twi-Wizard Champions.)

**Coffee and Kenneth**

Lily meet him, Kenneth Jewleo, at his family's coffee shop. He was a blonde Muggle, with deep, blue eyes, she was a redheaded witch with chocolate brown eyes, and they were complete opposites. But, they went on a date anyway and another and another. They were happy and in love. It was on their 4 month anniversary that Lily told Kenneth that she was a witch. He didn't believe her at first, in tell she showed him. He was shocked to say the least, but he stayed with her and they got married. When they married Lily was 22 and Kenneth was 24, they had been dating for about 3 years. They both went to live at his family coffee shop, were Kenneth went on to write books and Lily was a Healer at St. Mungos.

**A Huge Family **

When Kenneth first met Lily's whole family (he had already meet most of the Potters), Lily was scared, scared that the family might think. A course, Kenneth wasn't the first Muggle in the family; Aunt Audrey is a Muggle, along with Dominique's husband and Lysander's wife. Kenneth was scared too, being in a house full of witches and wizards, if they didn't like him then, well, they could turn him into a chicken or worse. But the Weasleys loved him, and he made great friends with Violet La 'more Potter, Al's wife, who's a muggleborn.

**No Snow!**

Lily hated the snow, always had. It was too cold and wet! Anytime it would snow, even at Hogwarts, Lily would bundle up in a few layers and never go outside. When it would snow in the Great Hall, it didn't make a mess on the floor or tables; everyone would see Lily with her rainbow umbrella at the Gryffindor table.

**Bubbles **

Lily had a pet fish once, his name was Rainbow. She named him Rainbow because he was colorful. She got him when she was 4. Well Lily killed him. She thought it would be a good idea to give him a bath. The bubbles killed poor Rainbow. To this day Lily can't take a bubble bath without thinking about the fish she killed.

**Way Too Loud **

Lily loved her Mom, her Dad, her brothers, and her whole family. But they were taxing. All her cousins and their lives. There were the family's Nan "adopted". It was huge! There was always drama and arguments; they rarely got along in harmony. That's one of the many reasons she loved her husband's side of the family. Jane and Mitch Jewleo were nice, caring people. They accepted her for who she is and their 2 grandchildren. They didn't mind when she added a new cookie to the cafes menu. But, most of all, they were quiet and a small family and Lily loved that. Though she still loves her family, they're just too loud.

**Lily Luna **

Lily never really disliked her name. Her Grandma Lily Potter was a brave and amazing person; Lily hopes that she will love her family as much a Grandma Lily did. Luna, she was told, was for two people. Her awesome godmother, Luna Lovegood, who she looked up to and could talk about anything with her, was one. The other one was Remus Lupin. Although her Mom and Dad said Teddy was also their son, they felt they should name her this. She never minded that she was named for him, in fact she loves it! He was one of the greatest Pranksters in Hogwarts History, though the Faceless Pranksters were better in Lily's opinion.

**Please review! I hoped you liked it. Up next is Molly Weasley ii. **


End file.
